


Just One Hug?

by VivianShadowGirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianShadowGirl/pseuds/VivianShadowGirl
Summary: While Mike is fixing Funtime Freddy, Liz meets BonBon, who wants a hug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do another FNAF one-shot so here's a short but cute story about my OC and BonBon.
> 
> Do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott Cawthon owns it. But I own the story idea and my OC. P.S.: I have not played the Sister Location game.

The elevator ride was silent as Mike Schmidt and Liz Shadows were riding down to the lower levels. "So?" Liz began, "All we have to do is fix up an animatronic?"

Mike nodded, "Yep, his name's Funtime Freddy. The boss wanted someone to fix him up for tomorrow and asked Mr. Fazbear if he could spare one of us for the night."

"And you dragged me along because...?"

"I wanted to show you the place since I was going on alone anyway, and plus just in case if something happens at least I'll have someone to keep me company."

Liz can only roll her eyes, Mike can sometimes be a trickster and was maybe looking for something to scare her with.

The elevator stopped and both of them stepped out.

…

They made their way to the room where Funtime Freddy and his hand puppet Bonbon was, Funtime Freddy was switched off so Mike can easily fix him without any problems.

Liz stood out of the way watching Mike, he did say that it wouldn't take long so she stared off into space.

Until she felt something on her leg, she jumped when she realized who it was: it was BonBon, Funtime Freddy's hand puppet.

He looked at Liz with a goofy smile, " _Hi! I haven't seen you before, are you a friend of Mike's?"_ Liz had to admit, BonBon was pretty cute.

"BonBon, there you are." Mike said as he and Funtime Freddy came out of the shadows, "looks like you met Liz."

BonBon nodded as he lifted his arms towards Liz, who smiled. " _Just one hug, please?"_

Funtime Freddy chuckled, " _Looks like BonBon likes you,"_ Mike nodded in agreement. Liz smiled and lifted the hand puppet, giving him a hug.

" _You're so warm,"_ BonBon said as Liz blushed.

Mike looked at his watch, "It's almost six BonBon, time for you and Funtime Freddy to get back on the stage."

BonBon frowned but nodded as Liz handed the puppet to the bear.

" _Can Liz visit sometime?"_ BonBon asked with a hopeful look on his face. Liz smiled, "I'll come by sometime when I'm not too busy."

The six o' clock chimed in and Funtime Freddy left while BonBon waved bye to the two humans.

Mike looked at Liz, who blinked in confusion "What?"

"The way you held BonBon was like you held a child, are you sure you're not a child person?" Liz looked like she wanted to slap him as he laughed.


End file.
